


Rose and Jimmy

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Trigger Warning [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But hey i tried, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-Slash, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), The Oncoming Storm, and please do squint, if you squint there's TenRose, jimmy stone is an arsehole, the Doctor does not like hearing about Rose getting hurt, this is not even close to being good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: Rose runs into someone from her past while out with her friends, and comes back to the TARDIS and tells the Doctor the story of Rose and Jimmy.*I'm really shitty at summaries, so please if you think you'll like it, read it. It's... readable.*





	Rose and Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING*** This fic deals with the topic of domestic violence and rape, so if those are triggers please don't read this.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I don't what it is about me but it seems I'm always hurting the really good characters, and for that I'm sorry. But, to be honest, I love it when the Doctor threatens to throw people who hurt Rose into black holes. But, anyways, enjoy, and by enjoy I mean possibly cry your eyes out.

Rose Tyler had been gone for a total of 48 minutes and 52 seconds before the TARDIS door opened and the Doctor’s pink and yellow girl plopped herself down on the jump seat.

Rose had been asking the Doctor to spend a little bit of time in 2006 London, she just wanted a day or two to visit with her mum, Mickey, and few other friends of her’s. The Doctor took the time Rose was out to tinker with the TARDIS, making some minor repairs from the duo’s last adventure on a decidedly hostile planet.

The Doctor slid out from under the console and looked over at his companion who was just gazing around the console room.

“You okay? You were only gone for 48 minutes and 52 seconds. Did something happen?” the Doctor rattled off, making his way to Rose, just about to start scanning her with the sonic screwdriver when she spoke.

“I’m fine, promise. I just saw someone who I really didn’t want to see tonight, or really any night, that’s all..”

“Who? Why?” the Doctor asked, putting the screwdriver back into his suit pocket. For as long as the Doctor had known Rose Tyler, he never knew her to avoid  _ anything _ without a reason. Plus, there was also the fact she came back to the TARDIS instead of her mum’s flat that worried him further.

“Just some bloke I dated once, that’s all. I just really didn’t feel like being around him.”

“Why? Did something happen?” he asked while taking a seat next to her on the jump seat.

Rose released a heavy sigh. This was really not a conversation Rose wanted to have with the Doctor at the moment, or ever, if she was going to be honest with herself. Jimmy Stone was one of those people, those memories that Rose preferred to forget ever existed. However, if Rose knew the Doctor, and she liked to think she did, she knew that it was quite seldom that he ever let something go.

“You know that I never passed my A-levels, yeah?” she asked him. It was much easier to answer his question if she started from the beginning.

“Yeah, of course it never really has meant anything to me. I’ve always thought you are one of the more brilliant beings I’ve met. But what does that have to do with the bloke?” the Time Lord asked, thoroughly confused as to what her A-levels had to do with anything.

“When I was 16 I met this bloke Jimmy, he was a musician, was part of this band that I don’t even remember the name of. He was older than me, too, 19 I think. But, anyway, I liked him and he liked me. We dated for a coupla months, and he acted like a total gentleman the whole time. Well, as much of a gentleman you can be when you’re a heavy drinking, smoking, guitarist in some rag tag band.”

“I bet your mum loved that,” the Doctor interrupted.

“Oh, she hated him,” Rose said, resting her head on his shoulder. “I think she probably hated him more than she did when we first met. But anyway, eventually I dropped out of school so I could spend more time with him, and a coupla weeks after that he asked me to move in with him.”

“Did you?” the Doctor asked after a beat.

“Yeah. I know it probably sounds stupid, I know it does to me, but I didn’t exactly make a lot of good decisions with Jimmy. But, anyways, at first living with Jimmy was pretty good. I mean, Mum wasn’t talking to me and Mickey was pretty upset that I was shacking up with Jimmy, but besides that, it was good. I got a job at Henrik’s to help pay the rent and Jimmy got a bit of money from his gigs in bars around the city.”

Rose took a deep breath. At this point Rose didn’t want to continue her tale, but she knew she had gotten too far to stop.

This pause hadn’t gone unnoticed by the Doctor, and neither had her deep breath.

“After a few months Jimmy’s band hadn’t been too good, so most of his nights he spent at the bar drinking. It hadn’t been so bad, but sometimes he would say things to me that weren’t exactly nice, I guess.”

“Like what?” the Time Lord asked, stroking Rose’s shoulder.

Rose took another pause.  _ Why did he have to ask me that?  _ she thought to herself. “At the time Mickey and I had already made up, which made Jimmy jealous, so when he’d come home he’d get on to me about how I was getting too  _ friendly _ with Mickey, and about how his mate’s were gonna start thinking I was a whore if I kept it up.”

“He said what to you?” the Doctor asked, anger slowly but surely rising up in him. Rose was many things, but she was most definitely  _ not _ a whore.

“He would only say things like that when he was drunk.”

“And how often was he drunk?”

Rose started wiping away an imaginary speck on her trainers. “It got to the point where it was every night.”

“And you didn’t ever think to leave?” he asked in disbelief.

“Of course I thought about it. I thought about it every bloody day, but I just  _ couldn’t _ . It was like he had some type of invisible hold on me and I just couldn’t go.”

After yet another awkward moment of silence, the Doctor spoke. “What else happened?”

“There was one night where he was really drunk, and possibly a little high,” Rose started, tears welling up in her eyes. She really didn’t want to tell him about this, she hadn’t even told her mum or Mickey.

“What did he do, Rose?” he said in a soft tone.

“He got angry because I didn’t have dinner ready for him. Mickey and I had gone out for food that night, so I hadn’t really thought to get him anything. Most nights he would just get something at whatever bar he was at. When I told him that he slapped me and accused me of shagging Mickey,” Rose said, the last sentence spoken in one breath. The Doctor’s arm had stopped rubbing her arm.

“Did he do anything else?” he asked her in a scary calm voice. It was the kind of calm that was filled with a barely restrained anger.  _ The Oncoming Storm. _

“He kicked me around a bit. He was real angry. And then he dragged me to our room, an- and…” Rose couldn’t finish her sentence through her sobs.

The Doctor held Rose as tight as he could. “He raped you?” he asked her as gently as he could.

Rose nodded frantically into the Doctor’s neck, which she was holding onto for dear life. “I was still a virgin at the time.”

The Doctor sucked in a deep breath. After a few minutes the Doctor asked, “Did you ever go to the police?”

Rose’s silence answered his question. “Did you at least tell your mum, or even Mickey?”

“Only you,” she said quietly into his neck.

“Was that the only time he did that to you?”

“Yeah,” she said, removing her face from his neck. “He actually left pretty soon after that. A coupla days later he went back to the bar and never came back. He left me 800 pounds in debt. I found out about three months later that he had left me for a woman named Noosh and had ended getting arrested for drugs, or something like that.”

The Doctor brought Rose in for a rib-crushing hug. “I could destroy him, ya know? Throw him into some black hole in some far away galaxy where he can  _ never _ hurt anyone ever again. Doubt anyone would even miss the bastard, not after what you’ve just told me,” the Doctor said.

“You’re probably right, but please don’t. If you do that a part of you will feel guilty and I don’t want that.”

“Okay, Rose Tyler, maybe not today, but one day I will throw that disgrace into a black hole. No one, and I mean  _ no one  _ gets away with hurting you. You are probably one of the most important people in my entire life, and I can not bear the thought of him getting away with what he did.”

Rose didn’t say anything. She just burrowed her head into her Doctor’s neck, letting him hold her as tightly as he could, eventually drifting off to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently debating whether or not I want to add another chapter. Leave comments if you think I should, please and thank you.


End file.
